


Anniversary

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean celebrates his first anniversary with Jimmy Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request of chibikameai. :o)

Dean lay upon one of Bobby's worn couches, a half empty bottle of slowly warming beer held in one lax hand. He rested his head upon the armrest of the couch, eyes drifting slowly closed as his body relaxed upon the comfortable couch. His beer slipped slightly between his fingertips before he set the bottle down upon the floor, returning his now free hand to his partially exposed abdomen. His fingertips rested upon his stomach, skimming across smooth flesh to rest partially covered by the soft material of his t shirt.

The house was mostly quiet, Bobby and Sam long since vacated the premises to leave Dean and Jimmy alone. Jimmy was cooking in the kitchen and the tantalising smells wafted through the house, assaulting Dean's nose with delicious aromas. Even those hadn't been strong enough nor tempting enough to keep him awake for long; he was far too comfortable upon the couch to remain wakeful while he waited. He slipped into peaceful dreams of Jimmy, dancing naked around an exotic dancer's pole before he was jolted awake by the man himself dropping a kiss to Dean's unguarded forehead.

"Wake up, baby," Jimmy said, with a soft smile down at the hunter. "Dinner's ready."

Dean stared up at Jimmy for the briefest of seconds, a little groggy and aroused from his dream to properly respond at first. He smiled, then yawned loudly, one fist raising to rub solidly at one eye.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said, finally, as he sat up on the couch, swinging his legs to press his bare feet flat upon the carpeted floor.

He ran an appreciative glance over the food arranged across his plate, before he met Jimmy's waiting glance head on.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Chicken Chow Mein," Jimmy replied. "And Egg Fried Rice. I was gonna make prawn crackers too but they burnt."

Dean snorted through his nose, amusement crinkling his eyes, before he shook his head patiently.

"Never mind, Jim. You've done enough. Now get your own plate and sit your ass down so we can both eat," he said.

Jimmy did as he suggested, plopping himself beside Dean on the couch. He sat a little too close, knees touching yet Dean didn't mind. He shifted a little closer, thighs touching and hips clashing slightly, making Jimmy smile at him appreciatively.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," Dean murmured, before he leant in to press a kiss to Jimmy's mouth gently.

Jimmy responded eagerly, tongue caressing Dean's in soft motions, as murmurs of gentle pleasure coursed between them. When the kiss ended, Jimmy smiled, before casting his gaze down upon the plate slowly growing cold in his lap.

"Happy anniversary, Dean. Shall we eat?" he asked.

Dean nodded wordlessly, before digging into Jimmy's food greedily. He knew from past experience that Jimmy was a good cook, and his slightly pudgier stomach was a testament to that. He'd started filling out a little and had to work extra hard to burn the calories off. He didn't mind the extra exercise however, not when he knew he could go home and be with Jimmy again, and taste his delicious cooking. Of course, that wasn't the only reason Dean was with Jimmy; Jimmy was good company, a nice man to be around and the sex with him was fantastic.

"What are you thinking about?" Jimmy asked, breaking into Dean's thoughts suddenly, eyes large as he watched Dean musing while eating.

"Us," Dean replied, absent-mindedly. "I can't believe we've been in a relationship for a whole year, now."

"I know. Doesn't time fly?" Jimmy mused, with a proud smile. "It won't seem long and we'll be celebrating our fifth anniversary together."

He shot Dean a look as though worried that Dean would be sacred off immediately by the intimation that the other man wanted to remain in a relationship for a far longer term. Dean, however, didn't seem fazed by it. He shrugged with one shoulder before he crammed another forkful of Chow Mein into his mouth and chewing avidly.

"I reckon we would be," Dean murmured from around the saucy chicken.

Jimmy looked up curiously, eyebrows raised in a slight question.

"Still be together in five years time," Dean replied, voice slightly muffled by his mouthful of chicken and rice.

Jimmy smiled but remained silent. He knew as well as Dean did that before Jimmy, he'd been flighty to the extreme, leaving women across the width and breadth of America in a string of endless one night stands. Yet when Castiel came along, things had changed. Dean had started a relationship with him, and surprising even himself with how easily he'd remained faithful in a steady relationship. When Castiel finally returned to Heaven, neither Dean nor Jimmy had seen any reason to break the relationship off. Tonight marked their first anniversary of being together - Jimmy and Dean. They remained silent, lost n their own thoughts until their plates were all but licked clean and Dean leant back in he couch, one hand splayed appreciatively over his full stomach.

"That was delicious, Jimmy. I enjoyed that," he said, making the other man smile.

"Thank you, Dean," Jimmy replied, reminding Dean suddenly of Castiel and of how the angel had always thanked him over some small gesture.

Dean felt a pang of sadness for acquaintances lost, soon pushed aside when Jimmy left him to bring ice cream. Dean rested his head against the back of the couch, eyes drifting closed while he waited. A frown started to work across his forehead, creasing the skin between his eyebrows when Jimmy didn't come as soon as expected.

"Jimmy? You alright, sweetheart?" Dean asked, calling to the other man in the kitchen, with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, be right there," Jimmy replied, voice a little strained and somehow breathless.

Dean's mouth opened, ready to ask Jimmy again if he was alright, but soon closed his mouth upon Jimmy's prompt return. The other man refused to give Dean a bowl to eat his portion of ice cream; instead he snagged a cold spoonful and held it temptingly in front of Dean's lips. The hunter took the bait, lips closing around the spoon and sliding the cold treat off with his teeth. He swallowed it, marvelling at the delicious taste of homemade vanilla ice cram, vanilla pods bursting with flavor on his tongue. He moaned loudly, head resting back against the back of the couch, rubbing his full stomach appreciatively at the taste of the ice cream flooding his senses.

"Do you like it?" Jimmy asked, smiling as his gaze rested upon Dean's erection pressing against the front of his jeans.

Jimmy knew that Dean always had this reaction to ice cream, particularly when he made it himself and had purposefully chosen the cold treat to follow the meal.

"You know I love your ice cream. I want more," Dean murmured, mouth hanging open and waiting for Jimmy to ladle another spoonful into his mouth.

Jimmy leant in and kissed him while Dean was still swallowing the ice cream, sucking on Dean's vanilla cold tongue when the hunter slipped it into his mouth sneakily. Dean pulled away and eased the ice cream bowl from his hands before placing it beside his abandoned beer bottle, now long since gone warm. He eased Jimmy down against the couch, body covering the other man's and grinding his hips against Jimmy's. Dean groaned at the feel of Jimmy hard beneath him, erection thick and throbbing between his legs, firm against Dean's own dick. The other man started meeting him thrust for thrust, breath harsh and ragged as they rutted fully clothed on the couch.

Jimmy eased his hands beneath the waistband of Dean's jeans, fingers soon digging into the firm globes of Dean's ass and pressing his body closer against his own. Dean rocked confidently against Jimmy's body, before he nibbled upon the other man's earlobe.

"Take off your clothes, Jim. I know you want it," he said, eagerly, voice rough and dark from lust.

Jimmy groaned, before Dean rolled away from him and onto the floor, allowing Jimmy to stand and strip off eagerly. Dean struggled from his own clothes, too lazy to stand and do it the easy way, before Jimmy straddled him, trapping him against the rug beneath his body. Dean murmured in surprise when the other man sank down upon Dean's dick eagerly, tight channel already slick and stretched, proving that Jimmy had come prepared for him.

"No wonder you took so long in getting that ice cream," Dean observed, eyebrows raising above curious green eyes.

Jimmy chuckled at that and his smile warmed his face and eyes. Dean groaned, hands resting upon Jimmy's naked hips as the other man started grinding against him eagerly, hips bucking and thrusting against him, dick bobbing and swaying with every movement that Jimmy made. Dean shuddered and moaned, thrusting roughly up into Jimmy's body, gasping at the tight feel of him rubbing against his dick and he started slamming into his lover harshly, unable to take it any more. He wanted Jimmy, wanted to fuck him hard and fast and he didn't care whether anyone came in and saw them at it on the floor. It added to the excitement and he flipped Jimmy expertly onto his back. Jimmy drew his knees up around Dean's body, allowing the other man easier access to him and Dean rocked into him eagerly.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Jimmy," Dean grunted out between groans of exertion., "Fucking hot and tight is what you are."

Dean shuddered at the other man's answering aroused moan, hips slamming against Jimmy's as the other man told him how he wanted Dean to fuck him hard and fast. Dean murmured and did as he'd asked, hips rocking and slamming against him until he came, spurting deep inside his lover with thick spurts of his cum.

Jimmy shuddered and wailed at the feel of Deans' seed inside him, filling him up in a hot, wet rush and he started touching himself, hand rubbing and snapping frantically at his erect dick. Dean watched him, enjoying the sight of his lover abandoned and slowly coming undone beneath him, face flushed and beautiful lips stretched wide. He felt the wet splash of Jimmy's seed covering his skin, the contracted ripples of Jimmy's orgasm tightening around his dick still sheathed inside Jimmy. Dean came again himself, achieving his second climax from the stimulation from Jimmy. He rolled away finally, spent, sated, dick soft and hanging heavy between his legs.

Jimmy lay beside him, panting and silent. Finally he moved, to lay between Dean's legs, mouth closing around Dean's now half hard dick. He started sucking Dean off, cleaning him of sticky cum and pleasuring him at the same time. His tongue flattened on the underside of Dean's cock, laved at the slit, probing him before he cupped Dean's balls with long deft fingers, massaging him into completion. He swallowed Dean's cum eagerly, lapping at it with his tongue and cleaning off Dean's dick eagerly. He lifted away before he straddled Dean, cock pressed against Dean's lips eagerly.

Dean turned away, and said - "Fuck me, Jimmy."

Jimmy padded away to retrieve the lube from the kitchen, uncapping it before he pressed eager fingers to Dean's exposed hole. He prepared him, fingers skimming and stretching him, Dean's harsh pants breaking the air as he felt Jimmy's fingers twisting inside him. He fucked himself onto Jimmy's fingers eagerly, dick heavy and engorged between his legs, pre-cum shining at the tip. Jimmy's dick looked painful with reddened need, thick and curving up towards his abdomen temptingly. Dean had the sudden urge just to suck him anyway, but the greater need to be fucked by his lover was greater.

Finally Jimmy pulled away before covering Dean's body with his own with his familiar slight body. Jimmy penetrated Dean with one swift push, cock so much thicker than his fingers had been. Dean arched up into his lover with a pleasured shout, before Jimmy arched over him greedily, thrusting into him with quick little thrusts and grunts of exertion.

He didn't last long, before he spurted deep inside his lover with a drawn out groan of Dean's name. His back arched as he climaxed and he was dimly aware of Dean jacking off beneath him, green eyed gaze heavy upon Jimmy's face as he masturbated.

Dean watched Jimmy climax, hand flying in familiar patterns over his stiff dick until he came, spurting over his lover and his fingers with thick ropes of his seed. When it seemed as though Jimmy was going to roll away, Dean held onto him, pressing down on his ass to push Jimmy back inside him again.

"No," Dean said, wanting Jimmy to remain fully sheathed inside him.

"Pushy bottom," Jimmy smiled, before doing as Dean had requested.

They remained entangled, Jimmy's soft dick still trapped deep inside his lover. Dean loved the feel of Jimmy thick and solid inside him and when he felt Jimmy stiffen inside him, he groaned.

Jimmy started moving on top of him again, hips rolling and thrusting against him, slower this time, bodies swinging in time.

"Faster," Dean urged, "I want you to fuck me hard, Jim."

"No," Jimmy said.

"Fuck me, Jim," Dean demanded, already feeling Jimmy letting go.

Despite Jimmy's best efforts, the other man always fucked him hard and fast, unable to go slow when he was on top. Dean guessed he should let Jimmy top more often, but he liked it, enjoyed it more when Jimmy was rough with him. He yelled out in pleasure when Jimmy slammed into him again, dick impaling him roughly and reaming his ass pleasurably. He didn't last long; he climaxed mid thrust, cum spurting inside Dean in wet streaks.

Dean came without being touched this time, cradled in his lovers arms and his head resting upon Jimmy's sweaty shoulder. When they both were spent, they stood, sweaty, cum stained and weak. Dean led Jimmy up to their shared bedroom, leaving their clothes and dinner plates scattered across the living room until later. Instead he wanted to fuck Jimmy in the privacy of their bedroom, without fear of being discovered by either Sam or Bobby. After all, it was their anniversary night, and neither Dean nor Jimmy could think of a better way to celebrate their continued union than by continuing to make love in their shared bedroom all night.

~fini~


End file.
